Dulce Venganza
by Death God Raven
Summary: Una apuesta y un intento de traición se pueden pagar de la manera más cara, más si el cobrador es un auténtico demonio que devorará todo lo que signifiques...
1. Castigo

**Un One-shot bastante raro D8**

* * *

**DULCE VENGANZA**

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en una habitación que tenía una ventana enorme que dejaba colarse la intensa luz de la luna.

Podía ver muchos libros, cuadros y estatuas por todas partes, trató de recordar lo que había pasado antes de llegar ahí.

Se movió un poco y sus muñecas se resintieron, estaban amarradas y se encontraba colgando en el aire, por así decirlo, su cabello rubio empezaba a estorbarle al intentar moverse.

Entonces miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de lo que tenía puesto - ¿pero qué demonios? – preguntó con total y pura incredulidad, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió haciendo un chirrido que le heló la sangre.

Al fin te despiertas…- dijo una voz que era muy conocida, un albino con un ojo rojo que miraba en su dirección con una sonrisa, entró a la habitación, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde estaba la persona prisionera.

¡Suéltame! – dijo moviéndose - ¿qué demonios me hiciste? – el albino miró su figura y sonrió.

¿Te refieres a lo de convertirte en mujer? – dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello rubio, ella solo lo miraba con infinito odio y desprecio.

Vincent… ¿recuerdas que perdiste? – ella lo miró hastiada - ¡Break, eso no daba para esto! – trató de moverse, pero la soga estaba muy apretada y hacia que los raspones en sus muñecas dolieran más.

¿Se te olvida que trataste de traicionarme y fuera de eso perdiste la apuesta? – dijo Break caminando a su alrededor mientras que tomaba unas tijeras que había sobre un mueble.

Ahora me perteneces, solo te convertí en mujer para darte una mejor utilidad – dijo serio y con mirada fija, Vincent vio que tenía unas tijeras en sus manos - ¿mejor utilidad?...maldito degenerado – dijo molesta, nuevamente tratando de soltarse, no dejaría que ese idiota le hiciera algo, preferiría morir antes que eso pasara.

Es mejor que no luches, será peor…además de que te lo ganaste – se acercó lentamente a ella – debiste saber que jamás le ganarías a un demonio, tú siendo un triste y mísero humano – se río mientras la miraba a los ojos – pero debo admitir que eres la persona que más cerca estuvo, por eso te dejaré vivir.

Si, muy amable – Vincent casi escupió las palabras, lo que menos quería de alguien como Break era su misericordia - ¡mátame mejor! – ya casi podía soltar una de sus manos.

Jojojojo ~ no haré eso – dijo mientras acercaba las tijeras al cuello de Vincent y hacía un corte que hizo fluir sangre por su pecho – eres mi premio… - lamió la herida haciendo que Vincent se sobresaltara.

¿Qué demonios haces? – dijo tratando de alejarse de Break, pero fue inútil ya que Break agarró su cintura y la jaló hacia él.

Podía leer todos los pecados de Vincent, solo probando su deliciosa sangre, era increíble encontrar a una persona con tal itinerario, pero no solo vio eso, había más cosas que llamaron su atención y lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Quédate quieta o será peor – le dijo mientras hacia otro corte – veo que te encantaba hacer esto – dijo mirándola a los ojos, Vincent apartó la mirada.

Break hizo otro corte más profundo para atraer su atención – ¡muérete maldito demonio! – Vincent lo pateó pero Break tomó su pierna – aún no te emociones, ya vamos para allá rata de alcantarilla – Vincent trató de soltarse como fuera, no dejaría que su peor enemigo pusiera un dedo sobre ella.

Con la tijera en mano, Break hizo un corte sobre el vestido de Vincent, solo quitó la parte de arriba, revelando sus atributos que el albino no dudó en degustar con la mirada.

Vincent se sintió humillada e intentaba taparse inútilmente, aún sabiendo que no era su cuerpo verdadero.

El peliblanco la miró y luego miró su pecho - ¡no lo hagas! ¡Déjame escoria! - con muchos ánimos, Break mordió uno de ellos con suavidad haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío a Vincent.

Agarró con su mano la otra y apretó con fuerza, haciendo que por inercia corporal, el rostro de Vincent se tiñera levemente de rojo - ¡maldito! – aún intentaba luchar.

Lo lamía lentamente y hacia lo mismo con el otro, haciendo que Vincent luchara mentalmente con sus emociones, ya que se negaba a mostrar placer por algo que él hiciera.

Mordió su cuello seguidamente, dejando marcas muy rojas por las mordidas que daba, así marcaba su territorio para indignación de la rubia.

Por su parte, Vincent jadeaba al sentir la respiración de Break en su cuello y este sonreía complacido.

Break soltó con las tijeras lo que faltaba del vestido, dejando a Vincent completamente desnuda - ¿pero qué? – estaba indignada y trató de soltarse pero Break se acercó tomándola por las piernas.

¿Qué planeas hacer? – preguntó Vincent aún sabiendo la respuesta – solo te castigo – contestó Break susurrándole en su oído, Vincent ahora si sintió temor, no se iba a detener.

Se bajó el pantalón lentamente y Vincent lo miró como diciendo "detente o me muerdo la lengua", para Break fue clara la intención y le estampó un beso contra la voluntad de ella.

Vincent luchó al principio pero después fue cediendo, sentía como una fuerza mayor que difuminaba su voluntad por así decirlo.

El ojo demoniaco de Break brillaba, Vincent no estaba poniendo tanta resistencia ahora, eso le daba buena señal y continuó a lo que iba.

La torturaría por todo lo que había hecho, la mancharía y la haría suya por lo que quedaba de eternidad, nadie iba contra él.

Agarró sus piernas y empezó a rozar cierta parte en cierto lugar, la haría quererlo, haría que pidiera que lo hiciera.

Vincent soltó un leve gemido e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor - ¿q-qué haces? – difícilmente Vincent pudo hablar entre tanta falta de aire, movió sus piernas para separarse de él, pero Break no la dejó.

Para Break era sorprendente que Vincent hubiera salido de su control demasiado rápido, normalmente eso no pasada – vaya, tienes resistencia – dijo Break haciendo un movimiento que hizo que Vincent enrojeciera y se quisiera alejar.

¡Te digo que me sueltes! – se logró soltar del agarre de Break y lo miró con furia, Break solo la miró sin expresión.

Break tomó la soga y bajó a Vincent, la agarró de sus muñecas y la puso de espaldas sobre una mesa cercana aun amarrada - ¡te mataré si lo haces! ¡Juro que lo haré! – la desesperación invadía a Vincent.

¿Crees que me importan tus amenazas?, ¿recuerdas que ahora me perteneces? – dijo Break ya completamente desnudo y posicionado detrás de ella con una sonrisa pervertida.

Pasó sus manos suavemente por el cuerpo de ella, cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca para el gusto de Vincent.

Vincent cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor, Break le molestó esto y la volteó bruscamente hacia él – que mejor sea así~ - jaló las piernas de Vincent hacia él, quedando él en medio de ellas.

¡No hagas esto! ¡No me necesitas, mejor mátame! – decía Vincent estando debajo de Break sobre la mesa mientras lo miraba directamente.

Si te necesito, pero no te diré para qué… - dijo dándole un beso y entrando en ella suavemente, Vincent sintió un agudo dolor que hizo que apretara los puños.

Te odio – dijo cortando el beso, pero Break lo retomó y uso su poder para contener la furia de ella.

El dolor desaparecía lentamente y Break se dio cuenta, comenzó a moverse a su ritmo, haciendo que Vincent se arqueara hacia él.

Break soltó sus manos y comenzó a embestirla con ganas, no le daba tiempo de maldecirlo por lo que hacia, cosa que agradecía.

Vincent le arañaba la espalda al no poder contenerse, sonidos de placer inundaban la habitación para su propio bochorno, quería morir en ese momento pero el placer no dejaba mucho tiempo estos pensamientos en su mente.

Break nublaba sus pensamientos y hacia uso de ellos como le daba la gana, cruzó sus piernas en la cintura de Break y se pegó más a él, ya la razón había salido por la puerta y la había abandonado a su suerte.

El peliblanco al ver esta señal, ya sabia que podía hacer lo que quisiera y comenzó a tocarla descaradamente mientras pegaba más su cuerpo a ella.

Lo disfrutaba, no había forma que pudiera negar tal verdad, su naturaleza que vivía para contrariarlo le excitaba, no dejaría que ella fuera para nadie más.

La volteó con sonrisa pervertida y la agarró lascivamente mientras la comenzaba a embestir nuevamente contra la mesa, Vincent solo podía retorcerse con todo el placer que recibía.

Break lamió la nuca de Vincent y luego tocó sus pechos completamente fuera de si, más gemidos se sentían en ese lugar de parte de los dos.

Ya estaba llegando al climax, se sentía el rey del mundo, con toda su fuerza restante dio una última movida con Vincent y cayó cansado sobre la mesa a lado de Vincent.

Ella lo miró con odio y escondió la cara, Break la acercó y la abrazó – déjame… - hizo que lo miraba – no haré eso…recuerda que me perteneces y pagarás tus pecados conmigo – dijo dándole un beso en los labios, la necesitaba para lo que haría, Vincent era la única persona que podía cumplir ese importante papel.

* * *

**Algo extraño para deleitar lo que queda de la semana XD **

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	2. Realidad

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**CAPITULO 02: REALIDAD**

* * *

**ANTES**

Ella lo miró con odio y escondió la cara, Break la acercó y la abrazó – déjame… - hizo que lo miraba – no haré eso…recuerda que me perteneces y pagarás tus pecados conmigo – dijo dándole un beso en los labios, la necesitaba para lo que haría, Vincent era la única persona que podía cumplir ese importante papel.

* * *

**AHORA**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y se levantó con dificultad - ¿dónde estoy? – preguntó Vincent completamente perdida.

Vio las cortadas que tenía por todo el cuerpo, ya comenzaban arder – ya veo…- recordó gracias a estas, lo que había sucedido.

Arrugó las sábanas rojas que la cubrían, no podía creer que se encontrara en semejante situación – debe haber una salida – se levantó, cuidando de taparse bien y miró por la ventana.

Esto tiene que ser una broma – decía en alta voz sin creer lo que veía, salir caminando de ese lugar al parecer no era una opción.

Estaba a quién sabe cuantos metros de altura del suelo, viéndolo bien estaba sobre un castillo en las nubes – esto no puede ser – se tocó la frente frustrada mientras se dejaba caer sentada en el suelo. Ahora mismo la idea del suicidio era atractiva.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta, ella miró hacia la misma curiosa de quién podía ser - ¿q-quién es? – dijo entrecortadamente.

Disculpe que interrumpa su sueño, el jefe me envió para que le trajera cosas necesarias – dijo una voz algo nerviosa - ¿cosas necesarias? – preguntó Vincent recordando al supuesto jefe, tenía deseos de matar.

Si, ropa y esas cosas, le dejaré un cambio de ropa en la puerta – escuchó unos pasos cerca – regresaré en quince minutos – Vincent se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Efectivamente estaba ahí su ropa, al parecer el violador ese había pensado en todo – cretino…- dijo molesta, cerrando la puerta de paso.

El traje era con encajes y de color rojo con adornos negros, debía aceptar que tenía buen gusto aunque viendo su situación, prefería mil veces vérselo a una mujer de verdad que apreciarlo en ella.

Debía buscar un modo de volver a la normalidad y escapar de ese demonio – bien…a vestirse – dijo suspirando mientras se arreglaba, debía armar un plan.

La puerta volvió a ser tocada – señorita Vincent – dijo alguien nervioso del otro lado – voy a pasar – la puerta se abrió.

Un chico de cabello rojo y ojos café la miraba asombrado - ¿qué? – dijo Vincent impaciente, no soportaba que la miraran así.

Bueno es que debo darle un paseo por el castillo, ya que es algo peligroso y el jefe me pidió que la acompañara – dijo él viendo que Vincent no estaba de humor.

¿Un paseo? – ahora que lo pensaba, esto le podía beneficiar – esta bien, vamos – dijo sonriente, si sabía donde estaban las cosas en ese lugar, más fácilmente podía idear un plan.

Mi nombre es Clif, es un gusto conocerla – dijo él, haciendo reverencia, Clif estaba algo extrañado de la actitud de su jefe al hablar de ella, dijo que era peligrosa y que tuviera cuidado pero el veía otra cosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto Break caminaba hacia un gran salón, realmente hubiera preferido encargarse el mismo de Vincent pero las circunstancias exigían su presencia en esta reunión.

Oh pero si es el mismísimo Xerxes Break ~ - una voz lamentablemente conocida para él, se dirigía para su molestia hacia él - ¿quién más va a ser, Melin? – dijo algo molesto Break.

Siempre tan enojón – un joven de cabello negro y mirada filosa le hablaba tranquilamente – y dime, ¿estás listo para lo que viene? – Break lo miró con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, todo está bajo control – dijo entrando y dejando atrás a Melin, este solo estrechó la mirada con molestia.

Los he convocado aquí, hermanos demonios – hizo una pausa para mirar a la concurrencia – para hablar sobre la problemática de la puerta del Tártaros – dijo haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio.

Los humanos están más cerca de nosotros, se han vuelto peligrosos e incontrolables – dijo el anciano – debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejar que avancen hacia nosotros y nos destruyan – el ambiente se tensó.

Y si en vez de seguir reteniendo la puerta de Tártaros para que no nos destruya, la usamos contras los humanos – sugirió Melin sentado tomando un té.

Se escucharon murmullos por toda la sala – eso es un poco imprudente, ya que es más probable que nos destruya antes de poder controlarla – dijo Break para contrarrestar, lo menos que le convenía era que usaran esa puerta torpemente.

¿Tienes alguna mejor sugerencia? – preguntó Melin molesto, pero lo disimuló lo más que pudo.

Yo opino que deberíamos mejor concentrarnos en contrarrestar las medidas que han usado los humanos para repelernos, si nos hacemos inmunes a ellas, volveremos a tener el control de todo.

Más murmullos se sentían en la sala; las dos opciones parecían buenas, así que en la sala reinaba la indecisión – por ahora no podemos tomar una decisión, así que los dos que hicieron propuestas busquen pruebas de ello y cuando así sea, se hará votación – dijo cerrando la reunión.

Melin miró mal a Break pero a él no le importó, al menos había podido evitar la atrocidad que planeaba el demonio ese.

¿Quieren pruebas? – preguntó Break en baja voz mientras iba sonriendo con aura demoníaca – tengo la prueba perfecta – había logrado atrapar a un humano y sumergirlo en su pecado, solo debía descubrir cómo lo había hecho…

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, Break logró que Vincent cediera a él, pero… ¿no sabe cómo lo hizo?, ¿los humanos están en guerra con los demonios? ¿y estos van perdiendo?, ¿qué será la puerta de Tártaros?, hay demasiadas preguntas DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews 83**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	3. Sello

**Lalalalalala pasándome por aquí XDDD**

* * *

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**CAPITULO 03: SELLO**

* * *

**ANTES**

Melin miró mal a Break pero a él no le importó, al menos había podido evitar la atrocidad que planeaba el demonio ese.

¿Quieren pruebas? – preguntó Break en baja voz mientras iba sonriendo con aura demoniaca – tengo la prueba perfecta – había logrado atrapar a un humano y sumergirlo en su pecado, solo debía descubrir cómo lo había hecho…

* * *

**AHORA**

Hasta ahora había pasado la cocina, el patio y la terraza, todos lugares casi suicidas para escapar, estaba segura que debía haber una forma para salir de ese castillo en las nubes.

Volteó hacia Clif que caminaba algo silencioso – dime Clif, ¿Cuántos viven aquí? – dijo Vincent aparentando inocente curiosidad.

Clif se la creyó casi de inmediato, no detectaba maldad en ella por alguna razón, seguía dudando de lo que le había dicho su jefe.

Pues aquí hay veinte empleados de la servidumbre, mi persona y el jefe – dijo tranquilamente Clif mientras veía el reloj – creo que es hora que regrese a su habitación…-cuando volteó Vincent no estaba - ¡¿qué?! – ya imaginaba a su jefe ahorcándolo.

Clif le había dicho todo con esa simple respuesta, los únicos que tenía libre paso de salida eran los de la servidumbre.

Vio la hora en el pasillo, normalmente en el mundo humano pasada las seis, la servidumbre se retiraba, si aquí era igual, solo debía mezclarse con ellos y escapar.

¡Mina! ¡te he dicho que no cortes los vegetales así, hace que se vea todo grotesco! – dijo una mujer anciana de lentes que regañaba a una chica de cabellos azules, que bajaba la mirada apenada - ¡hazlo mejor! – la anciana se fue caminando de ahí a paso lento, mientras Vincent observaba todo desde su escondite.

Ella quedó sola y Vincent vio una oportunidad – ¿Mina-san? – dijo Vincent con voz tímida, entrando a la cocina, Mina la miró algo sorprendida de su apariencia.

A simple vista parecía una dama de muy alta alcurnia, Vincent se acercó lentamente – disculpa, me podrías guiar al vestidor de la servidumbre, es que me mandaron a vestir esta ropa para un regalo para amiga de una amiga del primo del jefe de aquí – dijo Vincent diciendo la primera estupidez que se le vino a la cabeza.

Oh ya veo, yo te llevo – dijo Mina comenzando a caminar, pero Vincent agarró su brazo – pero… ¿podemos ir por un pasillo en que no me encuentre nadie?, es que tengo miedo que me regañen –dijo con rostro de víctima, Mina se condolió de ella y la llevó por un pasadizo en el castillo que ella solo conocía.

Abrió una puerta que estaba detrás del mueble de condimentos, estaba muy bien tapada por los múltiples adornos que había puestos en la pared.

Te mostraré este camino porque se que se siente que te vivan regañando – Mina recordaba viejos traumas, tomó una vela y la encendió mágicamente, Vincent vio asombrada lo que acababa de hacer, era raro ver ese tipo de cosas, de donde venía solo unos muy selectos humanos podían hacer uso de ese tipo de magia, los demonios eran sorprendentes.

¿De qué gremio eres? – preguntó Mina a Vincent algo curiosa - ¿Gremio? – Vincent parecía no entender a lo que se refería.

Si, un gremio, hay muchos gremios de demonios que tienen cierto tipo de poder – dijo Mina - ¿cuál es el tuyo? – ella la miraba curiosa, Vincent no sabía que decir.

Pues…yo…mi poder…- sudaba frío, debía ser convincente – pues…tengo clarividencia jajaja – dijo nuevamente otra cosa que se le ocurrió.

¡¿Clarividente?! – Mina la miró asombrada – eres de los especiales – decía sin creerlo, Mina caminó bien emocionada, algo le decía a Vincent que esto le traería problemas en un futuro cercano.

Salieron por una compuerta detrás de un espejo que estaba ubicado en unas aguas termales, Vincent vio todo el lugar, era completamente de lujo – por aquí – dijo Mina abriendo la puerta hacia un pasillo.

Después de varias habitaciones, por fin llegaron a la habitación de uniformes - ¡al fin! – dijo Vincent, tomando uno y cambiándose rápidamente, debía irse pronto.

Una campana resonó por todo el castillo – oh, ya es la salida – dijo Mina, miró a Vincent – vámonos juntas – dijo ella amistosamente, Vincent escuchaba lo que quería escuchar.

Por supuesto Mina…- ya estaba casi llegando a la compuerta que estaba ubicada en el lado contrario del castillo.

Se había puesto un trapo en la cabeza para evitar dejar su cabello a la vista, lo que menos quería que la reconocieran.

* * *

Break venía algo irritado, no le gustaba el sentimiento de lograr algo y no saber como lo había hecho, le hacía sentir que solo había sido suerte.

Debía descubrir como había hecho caer en el pecado a un ser humano, desde hace cien años no se había registrado casos parecidos.

El ser humano desarrolló resistencia al poder de los demonios, eso hizo que estos no pudieran ejercer sus labores en el infierno, el sistema de almas había perdido el equilibrio en el mundo, ya que almas malvadas se salvaban del castigo eterno por sus faltas y de paso los demonios no tenían fuente de energía de la que tanto dependían.

El mundo de los demonios estaba en las últimas y la única esperanza que existía, era la mujer llamada Vincent, antes el hombre más vicioso a mano que podía encontrar.

Aun tenía que descubrir que era lo que había pasado exactamente, los hechos de esa noche estaban algo borrosos hasta para él.

Escuchó la segunda campanada de la tarde, pronto quedaría todo solitario, podía averiguar lo que quería con calma – espero que Clif lo haya podido manejar – algo le hacía pensar lo contrario.

Vio que la carroza voladora de tortugas, estaban empezando a abordar los empleados, le pareció ver un mechón rubio en una de las sirvientas – no puede ser…- vio que Clif corría por todos lados buscando a alguien – si lo es… - suspiró Break. Una sonrisa maléfica pasó por su cara – bien…quieres jugar – llamó a alguien y le dio varias órdenes.

* * *

Vincent estaba feliz, al fin se alejaría de ese lugar, solo debía buscar la forma de volver a la normalidad y luego se borraría varios recuerdos, especialmente los relacionados a la noche anterior.

El transporte se detuvo, le había parecido extraño desde hace un rato pero no había visto a Mina, más bien no había visto a nadie más ahí.

Salió lentamente afuera y se encontró con una ciudad en completa decadencia, la carroza enseguida levantó el vuelo y la dejó abandonada en ese lugar - ¡oye! ¡vuelve! – miró la ciudad nuevamente, realmente esto no parecía nada bueno, pero al menos estaba fuera del castillo.

Caminó por varias calles, en donde el vicio estaba por todas partes - ¿dónde puedo salir de aquí? – era oficial que todo estaba mal.

Mientras pensaba que hacer alguien se puso detrás de ella – eres perfecta, para venderte – dijo una voz escabrosa, ella volteó lentamente con algo de temor, encontrándose con un tipo que era enorme y tenía rostro de cerdo.

Solo se escuchó un grito y luego la gran silueta llevaba a una chica inconsciente – pero que rápido fuiste atrapada, yo pensaba que llegarías un poco más lejos – decía Break desde la azotea de un edificio.

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía un soberano dolor de cabeza como nunca había tenido - ¿qué? – vio que estaba en una jaula - ¡¿qué demonios?! – trató de salir.

No te apresures ojou-chan – dijo sonriente su captor, mientras se acercaba con pasos ruidosos – me darás mucho dinero hoy – Vincent solo podía pensar en una cosa al escuchar eso.

Empiezan la puja, ¿quién da más por esta adorable maid? – dijo un tipo con un micrófono, el público estaba lleno de tipos con caras de lujuria al verla, no podía creer que había saltado del sartén al fuego de una manera tan tonta.

Pueden usarla como gusten, así que empezamos con 100 000 – tiró una cifra elevada que no fue rechazada por nadie.

Yo doy 200 000 – dijo un tipo de corbata y rostro tapado, otro levantó un letrero – yo doy 300 000 – haciendo crecer el terror en Vincent.

No puede ser… - no quería pensar en las cosas inimaginables que le podían hacer, escenas del día anterior venían a su mente - ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! – estaba dispuesta a escapar, regresaría al mundo humano como fuera.

¡Yo doy 10 000 000 por ella! – gritó alguien al fondo, era un tipo bajo que tenía orejas de murciélago y expresión asquerosamente avara, Vincent sintió asco de solo verlo, estaba pensando en la posibilidad de morderse la lengua y morir si era comprada por ese tipo.

¿Nadie da más? – dijo el comentarista, nadie decía nada indicando que la venta era un hecho para el horror de Vincent.

Te verás bien con trajes como los de esos cuentos de las Mil y una noches – el anciano se relamía los labios mientras la miraba causando en Vincent evidentes nauseas.

Yo doy 100 000 000 por ella – dijo una voz tranquilamente, haciendo que todos voltearan buscando el origen.

¿Alguien da más? – dijo el comentarista, el anciano miró al chico que aparecía entre las sombras – ¡Xerxes Break! – dijo el anciano con rabia, al reconocer de quién se trataba.

Viejo Ron, no deberías andar por estos lugares, puede afectar mi salud, además creo que debería recalcar que aquella maid de allá es de mi propiedad que fue robada – dijo algo molesto – sino quieren enfrentar problemas con el comité de Altar, les sugiero que la devuelvan – dijo serio Break, el comentarista miró a uno de los guardia que estaba cerca de la jaula de Vincent, este la abrió inmediatamente.

Vincent salió afuera de su jaula y miró a Break seria, el peliblanco le indicó que lo siguiera, Vincent se mordió los labios llena de rabia, no podía creer que otra vez había sido capturada.

Mientras pasaba todo el mundo la miraba lascivamente, era una sensación espantosa, así que aceleró el paso hasta quedar a la par de Break.

¿Te gustó el breve paseo? – le dijo burlonamente Break a Vincent, ya casi estaban afuera donde esperaba por ellos una carroza más pequeña.

Cállate…- apretaba el vestido con rabia, no lo miraba, subió a la carroza en silencio, Break tampoco dijo nada y miró por última vez el lugar – me desharé de este lugar – dijo con expresión seria.

Transcurrieron veinte largos y silenciosos minutos, nadie decía nada, Vincent estaba siendo atacada por una idea desde hace buen rato, no soportaba tanta humillación, esto debía acabar.

En un rápido movimiento, Vincent abrió la puerta y se aventuró al vacio, pero no fue por mucho, Break la tomó de la cintura -¡¿acaso estás loca?! – dijo algo sorprendido por la acción demente de ella, no esperaba que se precipitara de esa manera.

¡Suéltame! ¡déjame morir, es mejor que esto! – luchaba contra el agarre de Break, pero el peliblanco cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera jalarlo con ella.

La tiró contra el asiento y se puso sobre ella – ¿no te dije que no tienes permiso de morir?, me pertenece, todo tu cuerpo y alma – dijo bordeando con su mano su pecho suavemente.

Ella lo escupió iracunda, él la agarró por la quijada – ve comportándote, no soy una persona de mucha paciencia, ¿sabes? – ya veía esa llama en sus ojos de furia, estaba seguro que se trataría de matar en la noche si no la vigilaba.

No me dejas opción – dijo suspirando, acercó su rostro al de ella, ella trató de darle un cabezazo, pero él la besó primero, suprimiendo cualquier espíritu de lucha al instante, sus ojos sin vida miraron hacia un lado y aprovechó para buscar su cuello.

Unos colmillos se revelaron y dio una mordida profunda, la sangre corrió por su cuello, manchando su vestido de maid.

Break se mordió el labio, haciendo que su sangre corriera y nuevamente volvió a morderla, la sangre se había combinado formando un símbolo en la piel blanca de su cuello.

Con esto no podrás salir del castillo si no es con mi permiso – tomó su quijada para que lo miraba, podía ver esa mirada llena de ira dirigida a él, estaba notando que el efecto se le iba muy rápido a Vincent,

Le dio un beso para hacerla enojar más y luego la cargó en brazos – aunque ese no será el único castigo – sonrió mientras salía de la carroza.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, casi Vincent es vendido a demonios libidinosos DX, estuvo muy cerca, gracias a Break para su desgracia, ni Break recuerda que pasó exactamente la noche anterior D:, y ahora le puso un sello a Vincent para que no escape *y de que manera 8D*, ¿Cuál será el castigo que le tiene preparado a Vincent? Tantas interrogantes DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	4. Miedo

**DULCE VENGANZA **

**CAPITULO 04: MIEDO**

* * *

**ANTES**

Break se mordió el labio, haciendo que su sangre corriera y nuevamente volvió a morderla, la sangre se había combinado formando un símbolo en la piel blanca de su cuello.

Con esto no podrás salir del castillo si no es con mi permiso – tomó su quijada para que lo miraba, podía ver esa mirada llena de ira dirigida a él, estaba notando que el efecto se le iba muy rápido a Vincent,

Le dio un beso para hacerla enojar más y luego la cargó en brazos – aunque ese no será el único castigo – sonrió mientras salía de la carroza.

* * *

**AHORA**

¡Oye! … ¿ya te dormiste tan pronto Vince? – alguien movía suavemente su cuerpo, tenía mucho sueño y no quería abrir los ojos - ¡Vince! – insistió.

¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué tanto escándalo? – frente a él estaba una niña rubia de ojos dorados que lo miraba como molesta.

¿Cómo que escándalo? …debemos ir a hacer los encargos, él está aquí, no podemos descansar hoy – de debajo de las sábanas salió Vincent, el infante miró a la niña que lo apresuraba.

Cierto, no podemos perder el tiempo – se acomodó la ropa que estaba echa harapos, no podían quejarse, era lo único que podían pagar.

Ella y Vincent pasaron silenciosamente por el pasillo, escuchaban botellas moviéndose e insultos, temían que se dieran cuenta de sus presencias.

Vamos…- Vincent agarró la mano de la niña y abrió una compuerta – salta antes que nos descubra – le indicó Vincent pero la niña había escuchado algo detrás de ellos.

¡Vete! – la rubia lo empujó para su sorpresa, mientras caía podía ver como una mano tapaba la boca a la niña.

¡Chris! – una masa oscura apareció delante de él, de la manera más grotesca y aterradora - ¡tú eres el siguiente jajajajajajajaja! – dijo una voz gruesa, amenazaba con envolverlo.

¡AHHHHHHHHH! – Vincent se despertó gritando, estaba completamente agitada y estaba sudando frío.

Miró a todas partes completamente espantada, no recordaba donde estaba - ¿dónde estoy? – la desesperación la inundaba.

Se levantó rumbo a la puerta, pero se detuvo al verse reflejada en el espejo que estaba en el mueble.

Vio que aún tenía el traje de maid, a su mente vinieron los eventos del día anterior – ya veo…- dijo molesta.

Caminó hacia el espejo y se vio con cuidado – ¡cierto! – buscó su cuello, Break había hecho algo ahí.

Se encontró con un sello de color rojo en toda su piel, al simple tacto le dolía, no había sido muy cuidadoso al ponerlo ahí.

El sello estaba puesto como si siempre hubiera sido parte de su piel, era como un tatuaje – ese miserable…- estaba furiosa.

Vio sobre la mesita de noche su desayuno servido, se percató que había un cuchillo – excelente~ - lo tomó sin vacilar y fue de una vez a clavárselo en la garganta, prefería morir antes que recibir este trato.

Pero para su sorpresa, el cuchillo por arte de magia salió disparado hacia el lado contrario, clavándose en la pared - ¿qué? – estaba en shock.

Pero que predecible eres ~ - dijo una voz detrás de ella, unos brazos rodearon su cintura y cuello desde su espalda, una mano palpaba el sitio donde estaba el sello.

¡Muérete! – trató de zafarse, sentía el aliento de Break muy cerca de su piel, demasiado para su gusto.

Sabes que no puedo ~ - Break de un movimiento le da la vuelta a Vincent para tenerla de frente – por cierto, es mejor que no intentes suicidarte, va a ser pérdida de tiempo, al igual que escapar de aquí – dijo con una sonrisa.

Vincent lo miró iracunda y con ganas de soltarse, pero el agarre de Break era fuerte - ¡suéltame cerdo! – Break solo escuchaba los insultos, le hacían gracia.

Como quieras – la soltó de improviso y cayó sobre un sillón que había ahí – no creí que te urgiera tanto a mi disposición – se puso sobre ella.

¡Aléjate! – de alguna forma Break logró llegar hasta su cuello y lamió lentamente el sello que había puesto con anterioridad, Vincent sintió un escalofrío enorme y de paso quedó paralizada, no podía mover ni un solo músculo.

Jeh~ la efectividad es mejor aún, me gusta – Vincent miraba indignada, estaba servida en bandeja de oro a su enemigo contra su voluntad.

Lastima que no me puedo quedar a jugar – dijo simulando estar deprimido por ello – así que seré breve, tuviste suerte de que te encontrara ayer – la miraba serio.

Nadie se percató de que eras una humana, porque aún llevas mi esencia…imagino que no debo explicar la razón ¿o si? – una expresión muy picara apareció en el rostro de Break.

Insisto en que te mueras – solo contestó ella, Break suspiró y siguió con la explicación.

Si se hubieran dado cuenta, ser una esclava sexual hubiera sido el menor de tus problemas, hay cosas peores, así que nadie puede enterarse de que eres humana – dijo él levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

Enseguida Vincent recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo y tomó el cuchillo en sus manos – puedes ir a dónde quieras mientras sea en el castillo – dijo Break cerrando la puerta antes de que el cuchillo se clavará en él.

Vincent de la rabia le había lanzado el cuchillo y este terminó clavándose en la puerta - ¡maldito! – pateó un mueble molesta, ya no soportaba la situación, ahora ni siquiera podía matarse.

Entonces si no puedo matarme…- una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su cara – no me queda de otra…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Melin estudiaba los hechos acontecidos en la reunión del día anterior, por lo visto Break tenía un as bajo la manga por la forma en que se oponía al plan.

Realmente le valía un rábano destruir a los humanos, para ellos era mejor que no existieran, su poder en crecimiento era un gran problema.

En la antigüedad podían tentarlos y arrastrar sus almas al fuego de los infiernos, de esa manera ellos podían obtener poderes como pago. Pero ahora todo era diferente.

Zafark – inmediatamente un ninja vestido de negro apareció frente a su pupitre de la nada – quiero que investigues a Xerxes Break, vigílalo las veinticuatro horas si es necesario – ordenó Melin.

Cualquier cosa sospechosa que veas o encuentres, me la haces saber inmediatamente – el ninja hizo un gesto de entender y desapareció como vino.

Ahora debía hablar con cierta persona sobre el asunto de la puerta, había que preparar todo para que la puerta de Tártaros devorara al mundo de los humanos, solo había que maquillarlo para que el mundo de los infiernos estuviera de acuerdo.

Es hora de visitar el mundo de los humanos –salió por la puerta con una sonrisa – solo un poco más…

* * *

Break regresaba molesto de otra reunión, no podía creer que no hubiera más opciones, los ancianos no se decidían aún por la propuesta de Melin, pero ya poco faltaba.

Debía intentar recordar lo que había sucedido esa noche, el día que había ganado el alma de Vincent.

Abrió su mano y una bola de fuego azul apareció – el alma de Vincent…- no sabía como la obtuvo ni como un humano de esta época pudo cedérsela, no era algo que se pudiera hacer voluntariamente, existían ciertas pautas y no era algo fácil por no decir imposible. Pero ahí estaba, moviéndose en su mano.

El otro asunto era que al tenerla en su poder, no podía volver a obtenerla y menos intentar hacerlo de nuevo.

Su alma le daba la potestad de hacer lo que sea con ella, incluso con su cuerpo físico, había ganado cierta habilidad al obtenerla.

La dominación…eh – murmuraba para él mismo, lo descubrió mientras trataba de controlar a Vincent, claro que ella tenía cierta inmunidad, pero aún así funcionaba.

El último sello tenía algo de esa habilidad, debía aprender a controlarlo ya que era probable que lo necesitara, si surgía algún inconveniente. Tenía muy poco tiempo.

Caminó hasta su cuarto, estaba completamente cansado, pensaba molestar a Vincent pero no tenía humor para hacerlo.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y se desplomó sobre su cama, le pareció extraño escuchar un sonido mecánico sobre él. Que él recordara, no había nada de ese tipo ahí.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, encontrándose con una ballesta que estaba amarrada con varios alambres, que hacían que apuntara directamente a su cráneo.

No me digas que…- se cubrió de la lluvia de flechas que cayó sobre él – esa maldita rata…- otra ballesta que estaba escondida en el cuarto, se disparó hiriéndolo en un brazo.

Creo que jugaré contigo después de todo… - escapó como pudo y fue al cuarto de Vincent que obviamente estaba cerrado.

Es mejor que abras… - dijo algo molesto, pero por alguna razón desconocida, sabía que no estaba ahí.

Un hilo de fuego azul le señaló dónde estaba – ¿las bodegas? – siguió la indicación y fue directo a su encuentro.

Vincent esperaba desde su escondite, que su intento de asesinato hubiera tenido éxito, estaba al pendiente de su sello en su cuello.

Si eso desaparecía, había posibilidades de poder escapar y regresar a su forma verdadera, aunque ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

Se asomó un poco para salir a tomar fresco, ese lugar estaba algo silencioso, le daba algo de escalofríos.

Jeh con que aquí estabas – una voz cargaba de molestia se hacía sentir detrás de ella. Ella volteó lentamente.

Estás vivo…- Break la miró molesto y de un movimiento, la puso contra la pared fuertemente.

La mano de Break estaba sobre el cuello de ella, casi no podía respirar, intentó quitar su mano pero era imposible con su fuerza actual.

El aura siniestra de Break creció más, solo podía ver un ojo rojo brillar en la oscuridad.

La otra mano de Break se acercó lentamente hacia ella, cosa que le pareció un siglo a Vincent.

Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, su garganta estaba reseca y su piel se estaba erizando, no sucedía esto por la cercanía ni nada por el estilo, un recuerdo regresaba a su mente en ese preciso instante.

"Miedo" – ese sentimiento la embargaba para mal, la mano de Break estaba más cerca de ella, de pronto no veía la mano de Break.

Veía una masa oscura que la iba a envolver y dos ojos rojos, Vincent cerró los ojos con miedo, respiraba con dificultad hasta que Break notó que sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de ella.

¿Eh? – estaba impactado, en realidad no había hecho nada para que llegara a ese estado, había visto terror en sus ojos.

Esto es raro…- Vincent estaba inconsciente, la levantó mientras suspiraba, pensaba jugar con ella pero ahora debía llevarla a su cuarto.

Vio que la llama del alma de Vincent se había tornado inestable, estaba seguro que no había sido por él…en parte. De cualquier forma estaba cansado, así que solo se limitó a llevarla.

* * *

**Se revelan las razones por las que los demonios necesitan tentar a los humanos, ¿quién es Chris exactamente? ¿Vincent revivió un trauma del pasado? ¿qué sucedió esa noche? ¿cuáles son los planes de Melin en el mundo humano? Tantas preguntas DX**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	5. Control

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**CAPITULO 05: CONTROL**

* * *

**ANTES**

¿Eh? – estaba impactado, en realidad no había hecho nada para que llegara a ese estado, había visto terror en sus ojos.

Esto es raro…- Vincent estaba inconsciente, la levantó mientras suspiraba, pensaba jugar con ella pero ahora debía llevarla a su cuarto.

Vio que la llama del alma de Vincent se había tornado inestable, estaba seguro que no había sido por él…en parte. De cualquier forma estaba cansado, así que solo se limitó a llevarla.

* * *

**AHORA**

Se removía entre las suaves sábanas negras, le dolía supremamente la cabeza y no recordaba nada de nada.

Como siempre, había despertado en otra habitación completamente perdida, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

Al menos no estoy cerca de ese animal idiota…- dijo hablando en alta voz, se dio una vuelta hacia su derecha, encontrándose con un ojo muy rojo que la miraba fijamente.

¿Animal idiota? – Break enarcó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa de fastidio, ya recordaba que debía darle una lección y si que se la daría.

Vincent se dio cuenta que estaba en desventaja y que debía huir como fuera, se levantó a toda velocidad corriendo hacia la puerta.

Detente…- dijo Break tranquilamente, a ella solo le faltaba un poco más para abrir la puerta, pero de un momento a otro su cuerpo se paralizó, no podía moverse a voluntad.

Regresa aquí…- Break señaló la cama, para horror de Vincent, sus pies se comenzaron a mover y todo su ser regresaba hacia el demonio que la esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Esta funcionando!" – pensaba Break completamente sorprendido, ya comenzaba a entender su habilidad cada vez más, pero no sabía hasta que punto podía controlar a alguien.

Pero para su gran suerte, ese era una de las funciones de Vincent, probaría hasta donde podía llegar.

Vincent aún luchaba contra su propio cuerpo, no entendía que pasaba pero sabía que no podría hacer nada, se sentó en la cama y esperó lo peor.

Break se concentró todo lo que pudo, jaló a Vincent hacia la cama y quedó arriba de ella, su mirada estaba fija en el rostro de Vincent.

Break en ese momento sonrió lascivamente – puedes empezar soltándote el vestido ~ - Vincent lo miró indignado, no haría eso jamás pero para su tristeza sus manos comenzaron a moverse hacia los lazos del vestido.

Veía con espanto como los lazos se deslizaban y dejaban ver la piel pálida de su pecho, Break miraba complacido el paisaje.

¡Maldito animal pervertido! – Vincent luchaba para moverse, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, ya podía sentir esa energía siniestra emanando de Break.

Pudo recuperar la movilidad de su mano derecha y le estampó una bofetada con toda la rabia que podía reunir.

Pero no tuvo el efecto deseado, Break seguía sonriendo y susurró en su oído – bien~ ya que estás tan cooperadora, entonces jugaré contigo, todavía tengo que desquitarme por lo de ayer – lamía su cuello con lentitud mientras lo decía.

¡D-déjame! – Vincent temblaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba contra su asco y odio, debía salir de ahí, no quería que se repitiera lo mismo de la otra noche.

Tus palabras tiemblan ~ no estás tan en contra de esto, ya has caído bajo mi estimada Vincent – la mano de Break se pasó a su pecho inmediatamente, ya olvidaría lo del control, ahora quería divertirse, había sido gracioso ver a Vincent con cara de estupor al verse a si misma, soltándose el vestido para él.

Pensaría en algún otro acto para deleitarse en su tiempo libre, ahora haría a Vincent tragarse sus palabras.

Rompió lo que le faltaba del vestido y se pegó a ella, al estar sin camisa el contacto de sus cuerpos fue fuera de este mundo para Vincent que se maldecía e insultaba por dentro.

Break mordía su cuello, amaba dejarle esas marcas que luego veía con asco cuando se vestía, estaba completamente roja debajo de él.

Solo quedaba morderse la lengua y morir, no había nada que lo pudiera impedir, pero Break sabía que lo intentaría y la besó con hambre.

No dejaré que mueras ~ - Break dice entre besos – no hasta que me des lo que quiero – los ojos de Vincent quedaron atrapados por el ojo rojo de Break – me perteneces, nadie más puede ser tu dueño – estaba seguro que su control era completo en ese momento.

Vincent dejó de luchar – si…amo…- su mente quedó en blanco, no había nada, solo las últimas palabras que acaba de escuchar.

Break se quedó extrañado del efecto, tal vez había sido demasiado – oye…- iba a tocar su rostro pero el ruido de la puerta lo interrumpió, alguien tocaba la puerta suavemente.

Señor Break, he estado buscándolo, hay una emergencia – Break claramente reconocía la voz de Cliff, miró a Vincent y la arropó.

¿Qué sucedió? – comenzaba a vestirse, vio que Vincent se había quedado dormida, era un efecto raro pero ya vería cuando regresara.

Salió al pasillo completamente serio – Break-sama, uno del consejo apareció muerto en el mundo humano en extrañas condiciones, todos exigen su presencia.

* * *

Señorita, es hora del té – decía un mayordomo a una chica con vestido blanco que estaba de espalda.

Oh gracias Bernard – unas delicada manos toman la taza con cuidado - ¿cómo están las negociaciones? – preguntó ella sin voltear, sus ojos estaban fijos en la construcción que se podía apreciar desde la gran ventana.

Ha accedido a cooperar, se han dado cuenta de lo noble de su causa – Bernard hizo reverencia – si me disculpa – se retiró inmediatamente, dejando a la chica completamente sola.

Mi hermoso puente pronto estará listo, la guerra acabará – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa refrescante que denotaba tristeza.

Posó su mirada en el libro que leía – falta poco~ - un libro que tenía imágenes algo siniestra, que representaban los pecados capitales del hombre.

Uno de ellos estaba tachado con una cruz roja – cuando los seres humanos podían caer presa de sus deseos, que hermosa época, cuando sacrificar algo importante por un gran favor –sonreía emocionada – me pregunto si eso volverá algún día – cierra el libro, en su portada están grabadas las palabras "Mientras amemos".

* * *

**¿Qué pasó con Vincent? ¿el control está completo? ¿qué pasó con el concejal muerto?¿por qué exigen la presencia de Break?** **¿quién es esa chica y qué quiere hacer con un puente? Demasiado misterio DX**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
